


Nerd Talk

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [6]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Nerd Talk

Steve blinked drowsily as Cas pulled away his fingers from his forehead. “That quickly?” He mumbled. “It doesn’t take more time?”

Cas smiled. “I’m very quick. And I was correct. It’s stunning.” He said in awe. "Magnificent, really." He blinked, his blue eyes locking with Steve's. "One of the kindest, and strongest." He said, his voice giving his awe away.

Steve blushed. “Wow, thanks Cas.” He rubbed his forehead. "That means a lot." He ducked his head, unable to stop smiling. For some reason, that meant the world to him. To know his soul was kind, and strong.

“You’re welcome, Steve.” Cas said happily. “Is there anything else I can do for you? Show you? Teach you?” He offered. "Anywhere you'd like to see?"

Steve leaned his head back. “Maybe we can do that one day. But today? Just hang out?” He asked. "You are easy to hang out with."

He stared for a moment. “Yes. I would enjoy that. To hang.” He smiled, looking much like an excited child.

“Great.” Steve smiled. “Show me around?” They stood and he motioned for him to lead.

* * *

"I'm bored." You sighed as everyone hung out in the living room. "And my stash is out." You poured.

“We can go workout?” Nat offered. 

“Pass.” You shook your head. "I dunno what I wanna do." You told her. "I've been so used to always having my days full of classes. Now I'm free and it's like 'uhhhh'."

“What’re you studying?” Sam asked, intrigued. 

“No, no nerd talk.” Dean shook his head. “Cool convos only.” He said seriously. 

You looked over after him. "You don't even know what I went to school for, pretty boy." You countered.

Nat gave him a look also, which made him quiet down. “Go ahead.” She said proudly. 

"I went for journalism, digital media, and philosophy." You grinned. "Double majored as journalism and digital media, minor in philosophy. Thanks to Tony in paying for it." You chuckled as he smiled at you from his tablet. 

“Sheesh. Smart one.” Sam said, impressed. 

“Ahh, nerdy girl.” Wade said dreamily. When you blushed, he smiled. "Is he gonna put you to work now?"

“Been trying to get her to for ages.” Tony nodded. "She always manages to slip away." He told them. "But she's graduated now…" He seemed hopeful.

"And I plan to take a year to travel. If you'll pay for it." You teased him.

“Sign a contract and I will.” He grinned. "I'm not letting you get away. You're perfect to work for me. And it won't require fighting like your sister."

“I’ll think about it.” You smiled, speaking your classic line. 

He groaned and let his head fall back. "You wound me." He put his hand on his chest dramatically.

You giggled. “I just want to have fun for now.” You got up and hugged him. “But thank you for believing in my skills.” You smiled. "It means a lot." 

He hugged you back. “Of course, kiddo.” He felt like you were his niece, and wanted the best for you. "How about we all go celebrate you graduating?"

“I can get behind that.” You nodded. 

“Partyyyy!!” Wade cheered. "And for Y/N! Even better!"

“And if anyone knows how to party, it’s you.” You poked Tony. "Are pretty boy and Sam joining us?" You asked. "Oh, want me to call Luci and see if we can fly out and use his club?"

Tony smirked. “You can if you want, but I have way more on him.” He ruffled your hair. 

“Oh, no. No competitions.” Nat chuckled. "Especially between Iron Man and the devil!" She shook her head.

“I’d win.” Tony mumbled, sitting up. “I’ll plan.” He said quickly. “I’ll let you know. In the meantime, go find something to wear.” He told you. “All of you. Closets should be filled.” 

“How?” Dean frowned. “You don’t even know my size.” 

Tony snorted. “You question me.” He chuckled and walked away. “Silly Winchester.” He said to himself. 

Dean looked at Nat. “Should I be scared?” 

You laughed at that. “He’s probably trying to find a way to make you your own version of JARVIS.”

“What the shit is a JARVIS?” Wade asked. 

“That voice in the Tower you scream at every time.” Nat looked at him. “He’s like...an electronic extension of Tony.” 

“Oh.” Wade nodded. “Cool!” 

“Are you going to wear your suit?” You asked him. “I know you aren’t a fan of going out without it.” You didn’t want to pressure him one way or the other. “And, if you are, I don’t want to clash with you.” You teased.

“I always wear it.” He nodded. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “You don’t have to be sorry. Now I know what to look for. Wanna come help me pick out something?”

“Yeah!” He gasped. “I’m great with fashion!” He quickly got up. “Did you see last year’s New York Fashion week?” He asked, making you giggle and shake your head. “For shame! It was a good one.”

You threw your head back and laughed, taking his arm. “Show me your skills, then!” You took his hand and pulled him towards your room. 

Nat looked at Dean and made a face, shaking her head. “See?” She pointed after them.

Dean nodded. “I get it.” He agreed. “But…” He looked around and ignored everyone else. “I may not have fashion skills but I can help you pick out your outfit, too.” He wiggled his brows. “Maybe even help you get into it?” He offered.

She shoved him. “Perv.” She walked by him. “Let’s go.” She smiled to herself. “I’ll help you, too.” 

Sam made a face and got up to go do something while the couples did their thing. He’d inform Cas and Steve on his way but was eager to dive into his own time. He doubted the two older men would be joining them. He knocked on Steve’s door quietly, seeing that they were both reading as well. “Hey, guys.” He smiled. “We’re all gonna be going out to celebrate Y/N graduating. Tony is planning something, so I thought I’d give you a head’s up.” He explained.

“Thanks, Sam.” Steve nodded, glancing at Cas. “Wanna go?” He asked, not sure if Cas was into partying or not. Especially a Tony Stark party.

Cas hummed. “Usually when I attend a celebration or outing, I go and leave when I feel uncomfortable or not wanted there.” He spoke honestly. “So, if you would like to go, we can.” He nodded. “She seems nice, and very important to everyone.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I know she’d understand if I didn’t go, but I want to support her.” He sighed. “We can go for a bit then?” He looked back at Sam. "Maybe Tony will hold back the tiniest bit." He said more to himself than anything.

“Didn’t sounds like it.” Sam smiled softly. “Cas can take you out of there real quick with his wings, so don’t panic.” He assured him. "Just say the word." He knocked on the frame. “See you in a bit.” He waved. 

“Wings?” Steve asked Cas. 

Cas nodded. "Angel, remember?"

“Right, but where are they?” He asked curiously, hand reaching out. He looked behind Cas. "Are they invisible? I know I've never seen Lucifer's, but he cut his off. Or, Maze did."

“Ah, yes. Cutting them off or losing them causes great pain. Mine are invisible to the human eye.” He informed him. “Though with concentration, it is possible to feel.” He shrugged, his mind wandering to the pain Lucifer must have felt, and why she had done such a thing. It was not common to do that. 

“Oh, that seems...intimate.” Steve blushed. At least to him. 

Cas nodded. “I suppose it is.” He thought. “Very much so actually.” He agreed. “I hadn’t put too much thought into it before.” He gave him a soft smile. “Thank you for that thought.” He seemed to be a kind human, which Cas enjoyed. 

“Of course.” Steve smiled. “Do you think what I’m wearing will be fine for a party? Natasha usually helps me.” He glanced down. “Clothes aren’t my thing. I’d live in workout clothes and my uniform if I could.” He chuckled lightly. “I’m not one for caring what I’m wearing.”

“I am the wrong being to ask. This is all I wear.” Cas grinned. “I rarely change the color of the tie. It seems we are both uneducated in this.” He shrugged. “No one has ever said anything, however. So, I would think you are fine?” He noted.

Steve nodded. “I trust your opinion. And I like how you dress. Really professional.” He motioned over Cas. “And it works for you. I can’t picture you in jeans and a shirt, if I’m being honest.” He chuckled. “You’d be so underdressed.”

Cas smiled. “I have tried that combination and I did not enjoy it. So, thank you. I am sure I would feel the same for you in your workout clothes or uniform.” He said easily. “I feel that you should wear what you are most comfortable in. Would Y/N not agree?”

“Definitely not.” Steve laughed softly. “It’s not socially appropriate according to them.” There was a small sadness to his eyes. “Feel like visiting Stark Tower so I can get my uniform?” He half joked. “I’m sure she would just  _ love  _ that.”

“I sense sarcasm, but I would travel wherever you’d like.” Cas nodded. “Anywhere.” He smiled reassuringly. “If that’s what you truly wanted, of course.”

Steve looked at him for a moment. “You’re nice.” 

* * *

Tony tapped his knuckles on your door, a grin on his face. “Oh, dear annoying Y/N!” He laughed. “Are you ready? I am!” He informed you. “I’m excited for you to see what’s been planned!”

You peeked out the crack of the door. “I’m excited too!” You grinned. “But can I have five more minutes?” You playfully batted your eyelashes.

“Okay.” Tony nodded. “No shenanigans!” He pointed a finger at you. “Especially if you’re new toy is  _ Wade _ .” 

You just grinned wider. “You and I both know you are not the person to judge me for this.” You stuck your tongue out. “I’ve managed to turn out okay even with  _ your  _ influence.”

“I think you’re starting to be the influence on  _ me _ .” He shook his head. “I will fully put you in charge of keeping me young when I’m too old to do much.” He made a face. “That was gross to just say. I’m not getting  _ old _ !”

You giggled. “First step. Find you a bed warmer tonight! Probably not the best place to find a long term relationship.” You grinned. “Let’s find you a ‘Miss Right Now’.”

“Perfect.” Tony shook his head. “Go put your clothes on. I’ll go recruit everyone else.” He chuckled, walking away as you shut the door. 

“So the red or the black?” You grinned at Wade on your bed. “I don’t wanna be too matchy, but the red does make my ass look nice.” You held both dresses up. 

“Anything is going to make your ass look great.” He held a thumbs up. “So, maybe go with the black?” He suggested. “Got any red shoes?” He wondered.

“I do.” You gave a full look of your backside as you dug through the bag Tony got for you. “I think I have some of almost every color, actually.” You admitted. “Except some crazy neon colors.”

“Can’t hear a word you’re saying right now.” He mumbled, appreciating the view. He tilted his head slightly, blinking. “Wow.”

You turned back when you had the red shoes in hand. “You’re adorable.” You shuckled when he looked up at you all innocently, like he hadn’t just been staring. “How about these?”

“Perfect.” He made grabby hands. “I’ll help dress.” He got up. “I promise to behave. For now.”

“I’m only making you promise because Tony will come back and burst in.” You grinned. “And that would get very awkward.” You blushed slightly. 

He laughed and quickly helped you step into your dress. “You’re such a babe.” He told you.

“Thanks.” You said almost shyly. “You’re not too bad yourself. I’d tell you the same if you took off this mask for me.” Although you saw him earlier, he had put it back on. “I’d like you to feel comfortable around me.”

“I am. Just you, though.” He poked your cheek. “I’ll take it off for you tonight. All of it.” He winked.

“Can’t wait.” You gently lifted his mask to peck his lips. “Glad my lipstick takes years to take off.” You flirted. “I’ll show you better later.”

“You’re teasing.” He pulled you close, smiling. “I like that.” He hugged you. “Wade really likey.”

You giggled and nuzzled in his neck. “Can’t wait to dance with you if there’s dancing.” You said happily. Even if things didn’t pan out with him, you planned to fully enjoy every moment. It was nice to let yourself have fun. 

“I’m a great grinder. Like the champ of grinding.” He told you. “You may even meet little Deadpool.” He giggled.

You snorted. “You’re a trip.” You shook your head. “I love it!” 

* * *

Finally, Tony had rounded everyone up to leave. “Honestly surprised you’re coming, Capsicle. And in  _ that.”  _ He motioned to his regular clothes. 

“I thought it would be nice to support Y/N. She worked hard to graduate.” He gave you a soft smile.

You beamed up at him. “Thanks, Steve. It means a lot. And I don’t mind what you’re wearing really. More comfortable than heels.” You teased him gently. “And you’d probably need them special ordered.”

“I did hear they make them in my size now.” He laughed. “And quite affordable, too.” He nodded, making your eyebrows shoot up.

“I’m glad I showed you how to research.” You punched his arm lightly. “Let me know if you ever need makeup tips. I could really make those baby blues pop!” 

Steve shook his head but grinned. “Thanks for the offer. Your makeup is always good.” He complimented you, allowing himself to actually joke along.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” You smiled. “Are we all ready to party then?” You glanced at everyone.

“You might out party us all.” Dean told you. “You’re still young!” He laughed. 

“Oh, no ones that old in here. Jokes aside and everything.” You assured. “I mean, aside from Cas. But, I’m sure he’s young at heart.”

“Very young.” Sam nodded. 

“And after a few drinks you won’t even know the difference!” You added. “Aside from Luci, I’ve never met another angel, let alone seen one drink.”

“I have to drink a great deal to have the same effects.” Can nodded. “I was once told it was an entire liquor store.”

Everyone looked at Tony. “I have some of Thor’s stuff?” He offered. "That'll knock anyone on their ass."


End file.
